Doborowe towarzystwo
by nmq
Summary: Nie pisze prawie w ogóle ale choć raz to zrobiłam. Wrzucam bo nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłam. Ciężko podsumować bo nie wiem jak się potoczy. Dijkstra, Faoiltiarna, Iorweth napewno.


Elf wyciągnął się z lubością w gorącym basenie. Choć od pewnego czasu nie walczył już w komandach to i tak, lata poniewierki oraz życia o głodzie i chłodzie, sprawiły, że każdy luksus sprawiał ogromną przyjemność. Z przymkniętymi oczami wspominał lodowatą wodę, rad, że nie może go teraz dosięgnąć.

\- Widzę, że bardzo ci moja sauna przypadła do gustu Wolf. Wyglądasz jak kot za piecem, zaraz, o zgrozo, zaczniesz mruczeć.

Elf prychnął, nie otworzywszy nawet oczu.

\- Oh, nie bronie ci delektowania się luksusami na głos, broń boże. Myślę po prostu, że byłoby to szalenie niezręczne – rzekł spokojnie Sigismund Dijkstra.

\- Zaręczam ci Sigi, że mam zamiaru ani mruczeć, ani wzdychać, stękać, śpiewać czy trajkotać – odparł równie spokojnie Isengrim – Ale muszę przyznać, że nieźle się urządziłeś z tą sauną.

\- Muszę zapamiętać by podziękować za ten pomysł wiedźminowi. Sauna wspaniale działa na połamane nogi, szczególnie te źle zrośnięte. A tak się składa, że dzięki jego uprzejmości, jedną taką posiadam.

\- Ja też już czuje jej lecznicy wpływ. Co prawda nie wiem, czy konkretnie w przypadku nóg. Zgubiłem już rachubę, które kości połamano mi na przesłuchaniach – na początku ich znajomości takie uwagi wywoływały, utrzymywane w ryzach aczkolwiek zajadłe, napięcie u obojga z nich. Ale po słońcu i kurzu Zerrikanii, którego tumany wzbijały się za nimi, gdy nieraz brali nogi za pas przed nieznanymi im dotąd egzotycznymi bestiami, drażliwymi hersztami miejscowych bandytów lub wyjątkowo charakternymi kobietami, to przytyki do przeszłości, spowodować mogły jedynie kpiący uśmieszek adwersarza.

\- To wspaniałe, żeśmy takie druhy i sobie możemy poklachać o tym co nam tam trzeszczy i uwiera. Jak dwie babuliny w kolejce do rzeźnika.

\- Takiego kompana jak ty Sigi, to po prostu ze świecą szukać – rzekł elf ironicznie ale kąciki ust mu zadrgały – momentami to aż rad jestem, żem przegrał wszystko co mógł, bo inaczej nasze ścieżki nigdy by się nie skrzyżowały.

\- Oh, nie ma co mojej osoby aż tak uświetniać ponad miarę, która i tak jest już wysoka – rzucił niedbale redański eks-szpieg – Ale dosyć tych słownych pieszczot, wszakże, nie zaprosiłem cię tylko po to byś sobie odgrzewał dupe, nadrabiając wszystkie zimne noce pod gwiazdami. Mamy ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia.

\- Zamieniam się w słuch.

Dijkstra nalał wina do dwóch kielichów stojących na pobliskiej tacce i jeden podał towarzyszowi. Wydało mu, że przez pobliźnioną twarz, przemknął cień wyjątkowo drwiącego uśmieszku, ale elf szybko upił łyk i skierował na Dijkstrze spojrzenie, wyrażające uprzejme oczekiwanie. Ten zaś rozparł się wygodnie na półeczce i zaczął mówić.

\- Problem mamy natury dosyć szerokiej, a i osób w niego zaangażowanych jest dosyć dużo. Powiedziałbym nawet, że dużo za dużo, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie poszczególne relacje, wydarzenia, zdrady, miłostki i tak dalej, i tak dalej.

\- Zapowiada się to dosyć ciekawie – przerwał mu elf – Zanim będziesz kontynuował, pozwól mi tylko spytać, czy nie przeszło ci przez myśl, że dodanie mnie do tego jak zrozumiałem kotła, może bardziej zaszkodzić niż pomóc? Mimo iż, nie wiem o jakiej wymarzonej drużynie mówisz, to ja i tak mam więcej wrogów niż przyjaciół, więc mogę w ciemno strzelić, że do każdego zespołu będę pasował równie nienależycie.

\- Przez ten tłok, woda ze szklanki i tak się już wylała, więc parę kropel wte czy wewte już nie zrobi różnicy – wzruszył ramionami Dijkstra – Zresztą jeśli obawiasz się czy elfi terrorysta, pardon, eks-terrorysta, zostanie ciepło przyjęty to mogę cię pocieszyć, że jeden jest już zaangażowany w sprawę. Iorweth.

Dijkstra z satysfakcją zauważył jak elfowi drgnęły brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- A co Iorwetha mogło skłonić do współpracy z wami? Z tobą? Z dho'ine?

\- Oh, Iorweth ostatnimi czasy jest całkiem cywilizowany. Za sprawą Saski. I Vergen. Okazuje się, że łagodniejecie pod wpływem jedwabnej pościeli i uczt z kilunastoma rodzajami deserów. A co do jego nienawiści do dho'ine, to też bym nie dramatyzował. Te ich próby wzajemnego pozabijania się, z Vernonem Rochem, były niemal czułe. A zresztą – Dijkstra niecierpliwie machnął ręką – o tym później. I nie przerywaj mi co chwilę, bo będziemy tu siedzieć aż woda wystygnie. Do rzeczy. Jak wszyscy wiemy, Nilfgaard ostrzy sobie zęby na resztę królestw Północy. Można by pomyśleć, że podbój przebiega względnie spokojnie i zwyczajowo ale okazało się, że przydomek wielkiego cesarza, ten z kurhanami mam na myśli, należy brać bardzo dosłownie. Novigrad pozostaje neutralny, ze względu na to, że jego dobrami, na których może zależeć ewentualnym kolonizatorom, dysponuję niezależna czwórka szefów tego półświatka. Jak wiesz, zaliczam się do tej jakże robotnej czwórki. W przypadku przymusu z zewnątrz, możemy ogołocić te ziemię z złota, floty, minerałów, metalu i wszystkiego innego, co sprawia, że Novigrad jest cennym terytorium, co do czasu skutecznie trzymało Radowida i Emhyra na dystans. Nasi szpiedzy dowiedzieli się, że cesarz tego gordyjskie węzła nijak nie planuje rozsupłać, tylko go przeciąć w pomście. Krótko mówiąc, planuje zniszczyć Novigrad, w imię zasady, że skoro on go mieć nie może, to nikt inny też nie. Spalić do gołej ziemi. Razem z dużym kawałkiem okalającej go Redanii. Uprzedzając twoje uwagi o moim patriotyzmie, nie wątpię że błyskotliwe; tak przeszkadza mi fakt, że ktoś planuje zmieść z powierzchni ziemi stolice mojej ojczyzny, którą budowałem przez 15 długich lat. Mam nadzieje, że rozumiesz moje zaangażowanie.

Faoiltiarna skinął powoli głową. Dając towarzyszowi czas, na zwilżenie gardła po przemowie, sformułował parę pytań, bo samo sedno problemu nie dawało odpowiedzi na wiele nurtujących go nieścisłości.

\- Podejrzewam, że sam fakt destrukcyjnych chęci Emhyra nie jest powodem, zaangażowania się reszty osób, których imion dalej mi nie zdradziłeś. Niszczenie miasta z samej dumy, to marnotrawstwo czasu, żołnierzy i zasobów, a sytuacja Nilfgaardu nie jest aż tak pewna by mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Wnioskuje więc, że Emhyr znalazł sobie jakieś źródło siły, który mu na komfort takich kaprysów pozwala. Źródło, do którego uważacie, że nie powinien mieć dostępu.

Choć nie zdradził tego nawet pojedynczym błyskiem w oku, Djikstra był pełen podziwu. Szybkość z jaką elf dopowiedział całą resztę sprawiła, że naprawdę poczuł respekt do intelektu przyjaciela. Sam Faoiltiarna zresztą też był wyjątkowo dumny z własnej dedukcji, choć prędzej dałby sobie zrobić drugą bliznę na twarzy, taką na krzyż, niż się do tego Dijkstrze przyznać.

\- Rozumowanie na medal.

\- Czym jest to źródło?

\- Nie czym, a kim. Emhyr znalazł sobie sojusznika. Władającego magią. Ale nie nikogo zwyczajnego, zwykłych magów trzyma na smyczy, a najlepiej to w kagańcu, a od niego jak widać uzależnia decyzje militarne, te szaleńcze i ryzykowne. I ten fakt właśnie, zaniepokoił nasze czarodziejki, te które interesuje coś więcej niż kwilenie w samozachwycie do własnego odbicia w lustrze. Dlatego też w sprawę zaangażowała się Triss Mergold i Yennefer z Vengerbergu, ta druga z wiedźminem w pakiecie oczywiście. O Białym Wilku pewnie słyszałeś.

\- Każdy słyszał. Jest już niemal legendarny. Dlatego też trudno oddzielić prawdę od zwykłych bredni, a co dopiero wyciągnąć z nich jakieś wnioski – elf zawahał się przez chwilę, jakby nie był pewny czy chce coś dodać – Ale wiem, że uratował komando Yaevinna. Wiem, co zrobił dla Vergen. Iorweth mu ufa – to ostatnio powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Djikstry i zamyślił się na jedną, krótką chwilę. Szybko jednak podniósł wzrok na towarzysza, a wtedy jego oczy nie wyrażały już nic. Dijkstra kontynuował.

\- Czarodziejki próbowały dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej ale sojusznik cesarza jest jedną wielką tajemnicą. Jednakże szczątkowe ślady jego aktywności odbiły się w wielu miejscach, oddalonych od siebie i kompletnie losowo porozrzucanych. Między innymi tu i w Velen. A nawet w Kear Morhen. Szczęściem jest że mamy wesołą hałastrę przyjaciół wiedźmina, więc nie musimy się fatygować na wszystkie końce świata, na razie jego kompani zrobią małe śledztwa na własną rękę. Tak czy siak, ślady te są nietypowe i niepokojące. O szczegóły tej materii mnie nie pytaj, sprawy magii są mi obce, a po Filippie, rzekłbym nawet, że odrażające. Tak czy siak w sprawę zaangażowała się też Lejla Ayl-Aryun. Zakładam, że również słyszałeś.

[…] Lejla była jedną z lepiej znanych czarodziejek. Słynęła ze spokoju, wiedzy i dużej mocy magicznej – jak dużej podejrzewali tylko nieliczni. Jej przyjaciele, do których zresztą zaliczał się zarówno Biały Wilk jak i obie czarodziejki, z którymi romansował, cenili w niej przyzwoitość, lojalność i tajemniczość dostojną zamiast aroganckiej. Jej mądrość i siła, której dokładnych granic nie znali, czyniła z niej nie tylko fascynującą rozmówczynie ale i osobę, do której przyjaciel zawsze można była się zwrócić o pomoc – co udowodniła wielokrotnie wyciągając Geralta z tarapatów przez ćwierćwiecze ich znajomości. To pozwoliło im jej ufać mimo tego, że znali nawet jej pochodzenia – niejasno tylko wiedzieli, że urodziła się poza granicami znanego im świata.

\- Słyszałem, tak jak o wielu czarodziejkach i tak jak wiele, nic mnie nie interesowały. Dowiedziałem się o niej czegoś więcej niedługo przed ucieczką do Zerrikanii.

\- Czyżby zaczęła cię wtedy interesować?

\- Zaskarbiła sobie mój szacunek. To ona była czarodziejką, która znalazła Siobhan – Dijkstra uniósł pytająca brwi – Elfke. Ukochaną Riordaina. Ciężarną, słabą i ściganą przez wyjątkowo obrzydliwego skurwysyna, Loredo, nie wiem czy słyszałeś, zresztą nie warto o nim słyszeć. Znalazła i odratowała, a gdy wydobrzała po porodzie, przeniosła z nowonarodzoną córką do Dol Blathanna. W skrócie, wykazała się moralnością tak oczywistą, aż można by pomyśleć, że każda rozumna, czująca istota postąpiłaby tak samo a paradoksalnie, zrobiła coś na co w dzisiejszych czasach nie zdobyłby się zapewne nikt.

\- W rzeczy samej ładny gest – tym razem to na elfa wypadła kolej unieść brwi – Nie zrozum mnie źle, cenie szlachetne czyny jak ten. Ale to dla mnie za mało by kogoś respektować i ufać mu. Zdecydowanie za mało.

\- O zaufaniu nic nie mówiłem, również nie mam jeszcze ku temu powodów. Ale na szacunek mogę sobie pozwolić. Też byś go czuł gdybyś zobaczył oblicze swojego przyjaciela, gdy dowiedział się że droga mu kobieta i ich córka są zdrowe i bezpieczne. – Faoilitiarna uciekł wzrokiem w bok i zapatrzył na pobliskiego fikusa – Nigdy nie widziałem takiego szczęścia na jego twarzy – dodał cicho.

\- Mówiąc „takiego szczęścia" masz na myśli wesoły błysk w oku? Czy może jakiś inny objaw świadczący że ewidentnie przeżywacie właśnie dziką wesołość.

Elf skrzywił się dosyć paskudnie.

\- To, że Aen Seidhe nie epatują emocjami przed obcymi nie znaczy, że ich nie odczuwają.

\- Może częstsze okazywanie radości spowoduje, że jej widok nie będzie aż tak nadzwyczajny.

\- Ale jej częstsze okazywanie nie wpłynie na częstsze jej odczuwanie. Może cię to zszokuje ale tocząc nierówną walkę o przetrwanie, przymierając głodem i grzebiąc któregoś z towarzyszy niemal co miesiąc, ma się zdumiewająco mało powodów do radości.

Szpieg nie skomentował tego więc zamilkli oboje, pijąc wino. Woda zaczęła stygnąć, Djikstra machnął ręką na służbę by dołożyła drewna do pieców. Elf odezwał się pierwszy.

\- Dalej nie powiedziałeś skąd w tym przedsięwzięciu wziął się Iorweth. Czyżby skrywał przed światem sentyment do redańskiej stolicy?

\- Tak, zdecydowanie chodzi o sentyment. Sentyment ten chodzi, ma blond włosy do pasa a okazjonalnie ogniem zionie. Emhyr musi pokładać w tym swoim sojuszniku wielkie nadzieje bo paskudnie się rozzuchwalił. Nasi informatorzy dowiedzieli się, że będąc już na północy by zdewastować Novigrad, cesarz chce przy okazji podporządkować sobie Vergen. Jak na razie, w zamian za możliwość przemieszczenia swoich wojsk na jego terenie, dawał Saskii wolną ręke. Najwidoczniej, do czasu.

\- Rozumiem. I muszę też przyznać, że miałeś racje jeśli chodzi o różnorodność tego.. em.. zespołu. Moja obecność faktycznie nie zrobi już większej różnicy. Ale czego ty w zasadzie ode mnie oczekujesz?

\- Masz przecież rozliczne talenty Wolf, na pewno się przydasz.

Elf przywykł do tego, że w rozmowie z Djikstrą 30% stanowiły nic nie mówiące, sarkastyczne ozdobniki konwersacji. Czekał więc cierpliwie.

\- Po prawdzie to każda pomoc się przyda, kompetentnych osób jest mało. A kompetentni i godni zaufania są na wagę złota. Czarodziejki starają się dowiedzieć czegoś badając pozostawione magiczne ślady ale doszły mnie słuchy, że jest to trudne i mało efektowne. Wiele miejsc wymaga jeszcze sprawdzenia, w niektórych przyda im się eskorta lub pomoc. Nilfgaard ma doskonałą siatkę szpiegów na całej północy. Wiedzą, że węszymy wokół nich. Utrudniają śledztwo na wiele różnych sposobów wymagających równie wielu różnych odpowiedzi. Liczymy się z tym, że mogą zaatakować kogoś z nas. Obserwujemy też relokacje cesarskich oddziałów. Skoro Emhyr wie, że depczemy mu po piętach, będzie starał się nas zaskoczyć. Wtedy na pewno przyda nam się doświadczony dowódca.

Dijkstra zamilkł na chwile, zawahał się.

\- Być może zastanawiasz się, mimo wszystko, czemu cię tutaj ściągnąłem. Teoretycznie żadna ze spraw nie uderza bezpośrednio w ciebie. Ale uznałem, że powinieneś wiedzieć z paru powodów. Pierwszym z nich jest nasza znajomość, to naturalna kolej rzeczy, że o pomoc prosi się przyjaciół. Stwierdziłem też, że możesz być zainteresowany sytuacją w Vergen. Musze przyznać, że Saskii całkiem udało się to państewko. Idealnie to może tam jest, ciężko by córki zamordowanych przez Iorwetha osób rzucały mu kwiaty pod stopy. Ale... żyją obok siebie. Elfy, krasnoludy i ludzie. W spokoju. Poza tym Dol Blathanna również jest pod naszą obserwacją, choć od momentu kiedy wojska czarnych z niewiadomych przyczyn opuściły przygraniczne tereny jest tam spokój, to nie wiemy czego się spodziewać.

Nalał po ostatnim kieliszku wina.

\- A poza tym, zgnuśniejesz mi zaraz, do cholery. Odkąd wróciliśmy z Zerrikani, ja wróciłem do swoich spraw, Boreasowi na świat przyjdzie zaraz czwarty bachor, chędożony ogier rozpłodowy, a ty co? Siedzisz gdzieś na drzewie i w gwiazdy patrzysz, zaraz cię ktoś z tej gałęzi zestrzeli i tyle będzie z legendarnego Żelaznego Wilka. Sprawa ci potrzebna, cel nowy. Bo widzę, że ci zbrzydło gonienie się, w imie wolności, po krzakach.

Elf uśmiechnął się. Chyba nawet szczerze.

\- Tak, zastanawiałem się czemu mnie tu ściągnąłeś. I doszedłem do takich samych wniosków jak ty.


End file.
